


當真

by TeethHsu



Series: 天璣雙白 [1]
Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双白 - Freeform, 易桓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chen-huan | Evan/I Po-ch'en | Ian
Series: 天璣雙白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040318





	1. Chapter 1

一開始，Evan對Ian並沒有留下太深刻的印象。

在他回學校完成學業的這一年裡，SpeXial又增加了三個新團員：Ian、Riley和Win。Riley個性活潑外向，話又特別多，有他在絕無冷場；加上同樣是從加拿大回來，有共同話題還可以用英語聊天，對中文還不是很靈光的Evan來說輕鬆多了。來自日本的Win在一句中文都不會的狀況下隻身來臺，一開始溝通全靠英語，作為團裡的英語擔當，外加同是中文苦手，Evan自然對Win格外照顧。相較之下，在臺灣土生土長，又刻意縮小自身存在感的Ian，Evan沒怎麼注意他自是正常。

「硬要講的話……」Evan想了好一會才道：「我記得──他年紀最小，青春期都還沒結束嘛，臉上都是痘痘（笑）。」

「…話不多，常常在放空。有幾次放空過頭還被哥罵。」Evan邊說邊笑，眉眼間不經意流露的溫柔簡直能溺死人。停頓了一秒，Evan似乎想到了什麼，急忙又開口：「我不是說他不認真！你們別誤會，可能那時剛加入，需要時間適應，畢竟他還年輕。」

「…怎麼和Ian熟起來的？」Evan又想了想。「其實團裡大家相處時間久自然就熟悉了。」

「…更具體的，比如時間點或特殊事件？」有求必應的Evan再次努力搜索腦海中的回憶片段。

「那陣子我們整天都在趕赴各地舉辦的簽唱會。有一天，Ian他，比平時看上去更加開朗活潑許多。」

「一看就知道，心情特別不好。」

？？？

「因為我心情特別不好的時候就是這樣的。」Evan似乎已經很習慣別人大惑不解的表情，不待發問，便微笑著主動補充說明。

「怎麼說呢…男生嘛，不願在人前露出自己脆弱的一面，裝作皮粗肉厚，沒心沒肺的樣子，不讓身邊的人察覺，這樣最安全。」

「而且，有時候，假裝久了，假的就變成真的了。」

Evan臉上溫柔的笑意依舊，卻讓人有些不捨。

「我不是很擅長安慰別人，先前跟Ian的互動多半跟其他團員一樣，嗆他、鬧他…那天也是一樣。」Evan一副很抱歉的樣子。

「畢竟差了四歲，我中文也不夠好，主動搭話什麼的，實在做不來。」

「那天，我突然反應過來，我們是偶像團體，而且人數不少，大家都在努力表現，希望被粉絲們關注。可是Ian卻想讓自己不起眼。」

Evan說到這裡，好看的眉頭微微蹙起。

「…我當然明白為什麼。因為我當初也是這樣。」

Evan看上去有些內疚，對自己過了這麼久才意識到Ian遭遇的困境似乎很是在意。

每一次SpeXial加入新成員，都有粉絲無法接受，為原有成員不平，連帶著對新成員不滿，個別粉絲甚至會用謾罵的方式對待新成員。對於剛入團的成員來說，那段時期是最難熬的。既不可能與粉絲嘔氣，自然只能自己設法消化掉所有的非難、質疑與負面情緒。Evan抽空翻了翻那幾天網路上粉絲的發言，片面證實了自己的推測。

「…當然想給他一些安慰或鼓勵，可惜我實在想不出什麼好的方式，只好私底下再多嗆他幾句了。（大笑）」

「有用嗎？我也不知道。也可能是他自己想開…他沒說，我也沒問。要說是被動也好，悶騷也好，總之在這方面，我們很像。」

Evan的微笑裡多了幾分腼腆。

由於個性比較慢熱，中文也不夠好，起初Evan和大伙兒在一起的時候並不常開口，多半僅是安靜地在一旁觀察其他人。在這之後，Evan不知不覺逐漸把原本分配在其他人身上的關注轉移到Ian身上。

Evan發現，大概除了生活習慣相反之外，Ian和自己在其他各方面都很契合。

特別是笑點。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

主持人：「團員私下的樣子有差很多嗎？差最多的是誰？」

Wayne：「可以講沒來的嗎？其實我覺得Evan差滿多的。Evan他，最近也開始瘋瘋的。就是他其實，他有他自己的一個小世界你懂嗎？（問Wes）」

Wes：「我知道他的幽默跟我們大家都不太一樣。就，他的笑點跟我們都差～很～多。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

「我需要的預熱時間比較長。」Evan說道。「但要是瘋起來也是很瘋的。等中文逐漸進步，和大家也混熟了之後，我就開始勇於表達自己的幽默了。」

Evan的「勇於」兩字，從旁人角度看來用得十分精準。他的中文確實進步了許多。

螢幕前是暖男、紳士、白馬王子的Evan，私底下卻…

「蛤？」  
「我常被句點。」  
「不知道梗在哪裡。」  
「有夠難懂的。」  
「接不下去。」  
「幼稚園都不玩這個好嗎！」  


「反正，大解小解沒有Evan解。」團員們異口同聲。

只有Ian能秒懂，而且還覺得很有趣跟著一起玩。

「他們兩個根本是來自同一顆外星球的同鄉。」Wayne翻了個白眼。

「ＣＰ都不ＣＰ了。」Teddy搖搖頭，做了個「讓給你讓給你」的手勢。

「…其實ＣＰ只是一種營銷而已。我跟Ian就是很好的朋友，ＣＰ什麼的大家不能，嗯…不應該太當真。」Evan突然收起笑容，認真反覆強調起來。

中場休息，拍攝也暫停下來。工作人員遞水過來，化妝師上前欲為Evan補妝時，恰好聽見他的喃喃自語：

「…不能當真，Evan。」

【待續】


	2. Chapter 2

Evan抬頭望見化妝師，條件反射般露出禮貌的微笑。化妝師手上一邊迅速熟練地動作著，一邊隨口調侃Evan：

「什麼當真？Evan你『又』上了誰的當？」

「沒有沒有，才沒上當。」Evan裝作委屈：「說得好像我很好騙一樣。」

「Evan你想聽真話還是假話？」

「…算了你別說了。」真話假話反正都不是中聽的話。Evan閉上眼睛讓化妝師修飾眼妝，順便補眠。

「Ian！那是Ian嗎？」

Evan不由得睜開眼向四周張望，果然。又被耍了──明明知道Ian上週才飛到遙遠的另一個城市進了劇組，在戲拍完之前兩人都見不著──還是忍不住想確認。

「…你騙我。」刻在骨子裡的紳士風度，總算讓Evan壓下了翻白眼的衝動。

熟悉的話說出口，總覺得少了些什麼。Evan想了想，大概是少了Ian得意地捂著嘴吃吃笑的聲音。最愛耍Evan的正是Ian本人。Evan雖然一直提醒自己小心防備，但十次裡總有七八次還是進了套。

兩個人總是打打鬧鬧，然後笑成一團。Evan從來也沒真的生氣過。然而此刻，也許是耐性都被Ian用完了，Evan竟被這小小的玩笑惹得煩躁起來。

「我沒騙你，剛才站在那兒的人真的很像Ian！」

化妝師見他臉色一沉，急忙指著窗玻璃辯解。Evan順著化妝師所指的方向看了一秒，又回頭盯著化妝師的眼睛。他的意思很明白：這裡是全玻璃牆面大樓的三十五樓，外頭除了清洗大樓外牆的工人之外不可能站著人。

「搞不好是倒影嘛……」化妝師越說越小聲。因為若是倒影，人必須在這房間裡。Evan和她正好位在房間唯一的出入口旁，有人進出他們怎麼可能毫無所覺？

雖然怎麼也說不通，但Evan見化妝師真的十分委屈，本來也不可能為了這樣一件小事跟工作伙伴鬧意氣──不論是自己所受的教養或自己現在在圏裡的咖位都不允許他如此。Evan無奈地笑了笑：

「好了好了，別不開心，我相信你沒騙人，好嗎？」

這個人語氣依舊同往常一樣溫柔，不過化妝師再遲鈍也明白這話題不該繼續。於是她閉上嘴，很快完成工作。

「謝謝，辛苦了。」Evan一如平常微笑道謝，化妝師也報以微笑，迅速退出拍攝空間。方才的「玩笑」只是一個微不足道的小插曲，沒有造成什麼影響。

訪談繼續進行。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

「Ian剛入團的時候…比較沒有自信吧！可能還沒有自己的作品，覺得和其他人有差距。」

「一開始還是比較可愛的，還會說澈學長是他偶像，學粉絲的樣子來跟我要簽名。」Evan笑著說道。

「…當然沒有拒絕，暖男代表澈學長怎麼會拒絕小迷弟呢？（大笑）」

Evan沒有說的是，為了給小孩增加自信，他也不止一次在簽售會前後找機會單獨向Ian要簽名。他知道小孩確實收到了他的鼓勵，那雙眼睛亮起來的模樣誰也忘記不了的。

當然，副作用也不是沒有……

「後來熟了，就…我們團本來就沒有什麼學長學弟制，我在加拿大長大的，也不流行這個。不過……」

「…哈哈哈…煩欸！你們都知道的啊！我們團公認的生物鏈最底層就我們三個。」Wayne在團員們的暗（逼）示（迫）下開口了：「Ian也就只能欺負欺負我跟Evan。」

「團大在的時候，就只剩Evan了啊！」Sam和Brent兩手一攤，語氣十分理所當然。Wayne也應和著理所當然翻了個白眼。

「Evan自己也很寵啦……」Win的中文還不算非常好，但用來吐槽兄弟已經綽綽有餘。

「對啊…哪有人會說自己的偶像又老又笨。」Simon（望著Wes），Riley（望著Sam）異口同聲表示。

Wayne不禁又翻了個白眼。Evan一如既往在被大伙兒搶白時並不爭辯，只是無奈地笑著。

「…用中文我當然講不贏，用英文他又聽不懂。」Evan此言一出，勉強算是扳回一城。「Ian是老么嘛，大家都寵，又不是只有我。」

（可是只有你寵得沒邊啊……）

其他團員交換了個眼神，心照不宣。

「Ian還是有懂事，會照顧人的時候。」Evan想了想，還是該為小孩挽回點形象。「比如拍《刺客列傳》的時候給我拼音劇本，我直播很乾的時候也有來救我。」

Evan說到這裡，下意識地看了那扇窗一眼。由於Evan的表情和語氣並沒有太多不同，旁人自然也看不出什麼端倪。只有站在一旁的化妝師發覺他瞬間神色一滯，又立刻恢復原狀。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

訪談結束後，Evan走到窗邊向外張望，又轉身看了看正對那扇窗的角落，毫不意外地，什麼也沒有。想再問問化妝師，可她得趕赴下一場工作，訪談還沒結束便已經離開。

在團員們的催促下，Evan只得暫且壓下心中的疑惑，繼續趕下一場通告。

「Evan別走啊！Evan！馬馬！」Ian一邊大叫，一邊不自覺做出「五個煎餅」的標準姿勢，那一瞬間他明明看見我了！

「靠！」

Ian恨恨地一拳捶向牆壁，看上去十分結實的牆面竟像棉花糖般軟軟地陷進去一大塊，Ian差點沒站穩整個人跌進去。詭異的是，被他一拳捶到變形的牆，沒過幾秒竟又恢復了原狀。

這究竟是什麼鬼地方？！你們認真的嗎？

【待續】


	3. Chapter 3

我是Ian。

各位，低頭族不能做啊！剛等通關無聊，手賤連上遊戲，都開局了總得打完嘛…結果顧著打王沒看路，腳下不知道被什麼絆了一下，結果整個人仆街，手機也脫手飛出去，糗到爆！

幸好還沒出關，沒被粉絲們抓包，不然又要被笑好久。

✕…人生第一次摔得這麼慘…等一下，居然完全不痛？…我到這時候才發現不對。媽呀這到底是什麼鬼地方？某種大手筆的真人實境秀還是整人遊戲？沒印象合約裡有這個啊！

該不會要一輩子關在這裡吧？！我不禁慌亂起來。

（不行，才跟Wayne說自己長大了，偶爾也要照顧一下Evan，照顧一下其他人的。不能這麼快打臉！）

我反覆提醒自己冷靜，反正剛才對牆壁拳打腳踢了半天，一點屁用也沒有，看來一時半刻是別想出去了。累？倒是不累。說到累，從掉進來到現在我大吼大叫了半天，嗓子居然沒啞，也不覺得口渴或肚子餓欸！（這是件好事，因為這鬼地方除了我以外啥都沒有）看了看表，日期是錯的，我知道哇…這表拿到手我就沒調過，上飛機前反正閒著也是閒著，跟Evan對了時才第一次調…日期？日期比正確的慢了…一兩天吧？唉唷日期無所謂啦我都嘛問Evan。

不過現在手表指針都不動了，停在…差不多是停在我跌個狗吃屎那時候。大概摔壞了。

我很喜歡這隻表，Evan也是。哼！才不是因為同款式才喜歡，它就真的還不錯看啊…好吧，跟馬馬同款是有加分…滿分一百分的話，大概加了零點五分吧！

要是修不好的話我會很難過的。

靠，都不知道怎麼出去，想什麼修手表？！

雖然不累，但也提不起勁繼續對牆壁施暴，我只好坐下來思考現在的處境。

第一，我完全無法和外界聯繫。

手機不知道掉哪兒去了。本來說好在機場大廳會合的。Dylan和Eden他們不知道發現我不見了沒有？

Evan叫我到了發個訊息報平安，也沒辦法發了。

不過我現在被困在這，也不知道算是到了還是沒到？

這沒什麼啦！不要那麼ＣＰ腦看什麼都糖ＯＫ？大概…嗯，算是他表現紳士風度的一種方式，反正他送朋友離開時都會加這句，又不是只對我這麼說。我還笑過他，該不會聊天軟體一打開都是報平安的垃圾訊息吧？他居然回我說反正我講的也都垃圾話，又沒差。

啊！好無聊。

其他人沒看見就算了，Evan剛剛明明看到我了，都走到我前面了也不救一下的！叫他半天都沒反應，還就這樣跟著大家走了！

等一下…不對啊！為什麼我會是看到Evan而不是看到Dylan或Eden？坐飛機飛這麼久都飛到哪裡去了？！

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

我是Evan。

忙到滿出來的行程終於結束，大伙兒互相道別時，已經連互噴垃圾話的力氣都沒有了。洗過澡，我拿起手機查看，Ian報平安的訊息仍然沒出現。

早就該到了才是。大概忙忘了。

雖然老是丟三落四的，但應該不至於連自己都搞丟才是。

他每次都嫌麻煩嫌囉嗦嫌這嫌那，明明就什麼都能忘記什麼都能搞丟的小屁孩一個……

可是之前他從來沒忘記給我發報平安的訊息過。

想到這裡，唉！一時也說不上是什麼滋味。我們交情是不錯，組ＣＰ也很受粉絲歡迎，但我畢竟不是他什麼人，他也已經成年了，我說什麼他本來也沒有義務非照做不可。

夜深了，不好再打擾別人。

大半夜的不睡覺就容易想些有的沒有的。

你明明知道有些東西不應該想；有些距離必須維持；有些事，不能當真。

不能當真，Evan。

不論多麼努力告誡自己，我心裡清楚得很，我就是當真了。不，我沒想過事情會變成這樣，也許是入戲太深，到現在都走不出來；也或許，一切在更早之前就出了錯，演天璣王只是讓已經出錯的事態更加難以挽回而已。

當初不要找Wayne換，演遖宿王就好了。

當初不要跟Ian講那麼多冷笑話就好了。

當初不要建議他英文名字取Ian就好了。(1)

當初不要……

當初……

唉！到底是從哪裡開始出錯的？我現在到底該怎麼辦呢？

明天還有工作，再不睡明天黑眼圈遮不住又要被化妝師抱怨。

化妝師！

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

Evan忽然想起訪談時的意外插曲，反正在床上翻來覆去也睡不著，他乾脆起身，走到窗邊。

（如果我現在拉開窗帘，能不能看見Ian？）

Evan一邊嘲笑自己這念頭的無稽，一邊拉開窗帘，才發現，外頭不知何時下起了雨。

這城市冬天總是下雨的。不過多半是整天整天地下那種令人了無生趣的綿綿細雨，像此刻這樣的傾盆大雨並不多見。雨看來已經下了好一陣，因為氣密窗加厚窗帘的隔音效果太好才沒察覺吧？

窗玻璃上凝結了一層霧氣，什麼也看不清。Evan伸出手，慢慢將手掌貼在窗上。

【待續】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

關於Ian和Evan這兩個英文名字的來源我查了一下：Evan和Ian都是聖經中John這個名字在不同語言中的音轉及相應拼法。Evan是英國威爾士地區的拼法（念作「埃文」）；等於中東歐及俄國的Ivan（念作「伊凡」）。查到的含意有「出身名門的人」和「年輕的戰士」兩種（都很符合馬馬呢！）；Ian則是蘇格蘭語的拼法，含意是「反映上帝榮耀之人」。


	4. Chapter 4

本想擦掉部分窗玻璃上的霧氣，看看大雨中的夜景。不過在手掌接觸到玻璃的瞬間，Evan改變了主意。

他突然覺得興味索然。

明天早上雨就會停了，陽光會照射進來，把一切蒸發，什麼痕跡都不會留下。窗上的霧氣如此，自己的感情或許也是如此。

令人沮喪的是，他甚至說不出自己希不希望這樣。

他在自己的手掌印旁用手指畫了一個完美無缺的笑臉。然後下意識地對著那個笑臉開始練習微笑。這是Evan慣常用來應對負面情緒的方式。可能真的是同類吧？只有Ian總能一眼看穿他試圖藏起的情緒低落。他會趿著拖鞋啪啦啪啦晃過來，硬逼著Evan陪他去做這做那，用大量的垃圾話和只有兩人能懂的各色冷梗，像是什麼也沒察覺，卻又不著痕跡地讓Evan真的開心起来。

Evan不是善於言詞的人，這種不用形諸言語就能明白彼此的輕鬆自在，也許正是讓他越陷越深的原因吧…回過神來，Evan發現自己不自覺寫下了那個名字：IAN。

不過三個字母，也能那麼怵目驚心。Evan急忙把字擦掉後，楞了一秒，才啞然失笑：

我慌什麼？誰會看見呢？誰也不會看見。傻Evan。

只要我想，沒有什麼是藏不住的。誰也破解不了那些多餘的東西。

「多餘的」，東西。

就是Ian也不能──本王說他破解不了，他就破解不了。Shut up！

那麼，Evan，你想隱藏嗎？

還沒思考出結論，忙碌一天累積的疲勞在此時終於一口氣湧上，將Evan完全淹沒，他回到床上，幾乎頭一沾枕就睡著了。

窗外的雨依舊下著，窗玻璃上只有一個孤零零的手掌印，一旁是那張完美的笑臉。水霧逐漸凝結成小水滴，沿著臉頰蜿蜒而下，就像是從那雙笑得彎彎的眼睛裡流下的淚。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

Evan你這個笨蛋！！！

✕的，算了。

…呃，對，還是我，Ian。

如果這是個綜藝節目的整人企畫的話，那真的是很大手筆。你們造嗎？我剛剛又看見Evan了！就跟先前那回一樣，我面前原本光禿禿什麼也沒有的「牆」，突然有了畫面。

（上回畫面消失之後，我把碰得到的地方都檢查了一遍，正如你們所想的，什麼也沒有。不知道他們是怎麼把畫面投影到牆上的？）

一開始，只有一片霧茫茫，有點像斷訊的電視畫面…欸，不對，比起斷訊的電視畫面，看上去更像是起了霧的窗玻璃。過了一會兒，一個瘦瘦高高的模糊人影靠近了那扇窗──真的是糊到不行，可我一眼就能肯定那是Evan。

接著，Evan遲疑著伸出手，將手掌緩緩貼近玻璃。

我忽然想起那回，他用一種「我有一個重大發現」的興奮語氣跟我說：

「Ian，你現在踏下車，第一個踩到停車場那個停車格的人就是你！」

不騙你，那次Evan吼，眼睛亮晶晶的放著光，一副躍躍欲試的樣子。開玩笑，跟老子下戰帖欸！我會輸Evan這個又老又笨的嗎？當然不可能！於是就跟他兩個在那邊搶著踩來踩去，玩得不亦樂乎。

雖然其實我被關在這，根本碰不到那片窗户，但我就是忍不住想搶在他前面蓋上手掌印。於是我也伸出手，搶先他一步貼上他手掌的位置。當作那手印是我蓋的。

！！！

重大發現！！各位！！牆面摸起來居然真的就像潮濕玻璃的觸感！

我呆住了。

還沒想通這是什麼原理，Evan又在玻璃上畫了一個笑臉。

他有煩惱。

這很明顯啊！

不是「好像」，沒有「或許」，也不用加「可能」。他有煩惱，我很確定。我不知道怎麼跟別人說明，但我就是知道。

是黑粉說了他什麼難聽的，還是工作不順利？這個笨蛋，每次都想自己消化，自己搞定，也不會該一聲求救一下的。

有煩惱找朋友聊聊比自己壓著有效多了。又不是沒朋友，可以找你易恩哥啊！喔，不對，現在他也找不到我…嘿！他還真寫了我名字IAN耶！我就說…喂！Evan你急急忙忙擦掉是什麼意思？！我很靠得住，很有用的好不好！

Evan在窗邊又站了一會兒，就離開窗邊了。

我看不出他在哪裡──廢話我就只看到一個模糊的人影咩！不過看樣子已經是晚上了。

這回畫面沒有立刻消失。可我光顧著想Evan在煩惱什麼了，過了好一會兒才後知後覺地反應過來──

潮濕玻璃的觸感？玻璃？這不是投影嗎？管他的！是玻璃就有機會打破，就算敲不破也能讓另一邊的Evan發現我被困在這裡了！想到這我連忙站起來，用盡全力一拳揮向那塊玻璃……

…很好，畫面又消失了。我那拳仍然跟打在棉花糖上沒兩樣。

都是Evan！！害我一分心，來不及打破玻璃逃出去。

Evan你這個笨蛋！！！

頹然躺在地上，我只能繼續歸納目前所知道的：

第二，Evan有煩惱。

你到底在煩惱什麼呢？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

##  【番外】搞事的與背鍋的

「欸…Dylan，我們等都沒等就走人真的沒關係嗎？Ian他……」

Eden一邊被Dylan拖著一路狂奔一邊問道。兩人腿夠長跑得夠快，總算在接駁列車門完全關上前一秒連人帶行李一件沒少地鑽進了車廂。

「沒關係……」Dylan還喘著粗氣，好一會兒才說得出話回答Eden。「…吧！飛機誤點，劇組奪命連環call，能怎麼辦？」

見對方仍是於心不安，Dylan直起身來，拍拍Eden的肩膀：「別擔心那麼多。Ian一大老爺們自己能行的。見到他時我再跟他解釋。」

「怎麼解釋？」

「就說你拉肚子不小心拉到褲子上了吧！」

「……」

【待續】


	5. Chapter 5

鬧鐘還未響起，早晨的陽光已經先一步照進來，把Evan喚醒。

還很睏倦的Evan一手揉著眼睛，一手在床頭摸索著，抓過手機一看，十二月二十三日早上六點三十一分。

什麼嘛…才六點半！Evan不滿地倒回去，用被子蒙住頭打算繼續睡。卻總覺得有哪裡不太對……

十二月二十三日？！我怎麼一直以為今天是二十四？

Evan掀開被子，又看了看手表上的日期──不像Ian，他是個凡事一絲不苟的人，手表的時間日期一直有細心調校，不會錯的。

手表上同樣是十二月二十三日六點三十一分。

Evan敲了敲自己的腦袋，日子都怎麼過的！連今天是幾月幾日都搞不清楚了。印象中這種事還是第一次發生。

看來這段時間真的是忙昏頭了。Evan苦笑著搖搖頭。二十三日的行程是馬不停蹄的平面雜誌封面及專題拍攝、訪談和幾個綜藝節目通告；二十四日則只有晚上在市府廣場前的一場有耶誕晚會表演：三首快歌，兩首慢歌。早上睡到自然醒，中午到現場彩排，晚上表演結束還有時間跟家人一起過平安夜呢！

我一定是潛意識裡太想跳過行程擠到滿出來的二十三日，直接到相對輕鬆不少的二十四日才會弄錯。這工作心態太不可取了，打起精神哪Evan！

咳咳，看看時間，鬧鐘也差不多該響了。Evan認命地起床盥洗、著裝，準備出門。

「真是的，昨天怎麼沒拉上窗帘就睡了……」Evan一邊拉好窗帘，一邊朝窗外望去，昨晚雨下得不小，舉目所見，一切都被充份洗滌，在晨光中顯得那麼清爽。

令人煩心的事似乎也都被昨夜的大雨沖掉了。Evan想道。昨晚在煩什麼？一下子居然想不起來了。

（哎呀！再不出門該遲到了。）

Evan背上包包，匆匆出門。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

「硬要講的話……」Evan想了好一會才道：「我記得──他年紀最小，青春期都還沒結束嘛，臉上都是痘痘（笑）。」

「…話不多，常常在放空。有幾次放空過頭還被哥罵。」

「我不是說他不認真！你們別誤會，可能那時剛加入，需要時間適應，畢竟他還年輕。」

「…怎麼和Ian熟起來的？其實團裡大家相處時間久自然就熟悉了。」

「…更具體的，比如時間點或特殊事件？」

「那陣子我們整天都在趕赴各地舉辦的簽唱會。有一天，Ian他，比平時看上去更加開朗活潑許多。一看就知道，心情特別不好。」

「因為我心情特別不好的時候就是這樣的。」

「怎麼說呢…男生嘛，不願在人前露出自己脆弱的一面，裝作皮粗肉厚，沒心沒肺的樣子，不讓身邊的人察覺，這樣最安全。」

「而且，有時候，假裝久了，假的也會變成真的。」

「我不是很擅長安慰別人，先前跟Ian的互動多半跟其他團員一樣，嗆他、鬧他…那天也是一樣。」

「畢竟差了四歲，我中文也不夠好，主動搭話什麼的，實在做不來。」

「那天，我突然反應過來，我們是偶像團體，而且人數不少，大家都在努力表現，希望被粉絲們關注。可是Ian卻想讓自己不起眼。」

「…我當然明白為什麼。因為我當初也是這樣。」

「…當然想給他一些安慰或鼓勵，可惜我實在想不出什麼好的方式，只好私底下再多嗆他幾句了。（大笑）」

「有用嗎？我也不知道。也可能是他自己想開…他沒說，我也沒問。要說是被動也好，悶騷也好，總之在這方面，我們很像。」

…

「我需要的預熱時間比較長。但要是瘋起來也是很瘋的。等中文逐漸進步，和大家也混熟了之後，我就開始勇於表達自己的幽默了。」

「…其實ＣＰ只是一種營銷而已。我跟Ian就是很好的朋友，ＣＰ什麼的大家不能，嗯…不應該太當真。」

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

中場休息。工作人員遞了水過來，才從隔壁攝影棚過來的化妝師也走過來，察看Evan是否需要補妝。

「今天狀況不錯喔Evan。」化妝師為他簡單補了點粉。Evan微笑著道謝。她便又去為其他受訪團員補妝。

整場訪談一直到這裡，那強烈的既視感總算稍淡了些。真奇怪，Evan心想。目光不經意掃過那扇窗。

Ian！Ian怎麼會出現在窗外！？

Evan看見Ian正聲嘶力竭地對自己說著什麼，可隔著氣密窗，Evan什麼也聽不見。

「Popo！」Evan從椅子上跳起來，一口氣衝到窗邊。

不僅聲音沒能聽見，這會兒，連Ian的身影都消失了。

不對，Ian根本不可能出現在窗外，這裡是三十五樓！！

Evan回頭，是投影？沒有投影機啊！

Teddy走了過來，問道：「Evan你在看什麼？」

Evan勉強笑了笑：「大概是看錯了。」

「你叫了聲『Popo！』就衝過來，把大家都嚇了一跳。」Teddy指指身後，團裡其他弟兄們果然都半是關心，半是揶揄地望向他們這裡。

「小屁孩又不是第一次自己出門拍戲，何況這次還有Dylan和Eden一起。」SpeXial垃圾話小隊長Wayne開口了。「你們夠了啊！只有一隻也要放閃。」

既然有人開了第一槍，垃圾話大亂鬥一觸即發。

「Evan你有這麼想他嗎？」  
「Evan你保姆當上癮了。」  
「Evan你這是什麼新的梗嗎？解說一下。」  
「解說了你就會懂嗎？」  
「不會。」  
「解都解了，就不要再解說了。」  
「什麼這是梗嗎？！怎麼沒人通知我！」  
「趕快笑！免得人家以為你不懂。」  
「是兄弟的就給我笑！Evan不要面子的嗎？」  
「哈哈……」「哈哈哈……」「哈哈哈哈……」「哈哈哈哈鵝鵝鵝……」

Evan完全插不上話。只能任大家笑鬧成一團。Teddy半安慰半調侃地拍了拍他的肩膀，沒再補刀，算是「前任官配」最後的溫柔。

【待續】


	6. Chapter 6

太奇怪了。

啊！忘了說，我是Ian。

我被困在這個鬼地方已經好久了…可能已經好多天了。然而具體究竟是多久，因為丟了手機，手表又停住不走，所以我說不出來。反正，久到應該可以排除真人秀或整人遊戲的可能性了。

剛才因為太無聊睡了一覺。睡醒時我忽然想到另一種可能！就是，在這裡面，時間是不走的，我也跟著一直停在摔跤那時的狀態。所以都這麼久了我才一直既不餓又不渴，也沒想上廁所。

當作是進精神時光屋修煉也不是不可以啦…雖然我還沒想到要修煉什麼。這裡沒鏡子，也不能練舞。要不是有時可以看見馬馬…Evan他們，我應該早就撐不下去了。

好像陰陽兩隔喔…呸呸呸我幹嘛詛咒自己！

算了不說我這裡了，反正也沒什麼可以說的。來說一下Evan那邊好了。從我被關在這鬼地方到現在，他那邊的畫面我總共看見了八次，其中五次是雜誌拍攝現場，三次是下著大雨的夜晚窗外。

我不知道為什麼每次出現的畫面都是Evan。（雖然這樣還不錯）

他應該也看見我了，可是似乎聽不見我的聲音，我也聽不見他的聲音。

一開始，我以為Evan那邊的影像是錄影重播，因為每次看見的都是同樣場景，同樣服裝，同樣一批工作人員。

可後來發現並不是。

他們一樣在擺姿勢拍照，可是姿勢每次都不太一樣；他們一樣接受訪問，可是每次大家坐在一起的隊形都有變化；Evan從第二次之後，在中場休息時間都會注意到我，但他第一次跑過來，畫面消失前是Teddy走近，第二次則是Wayne，第三次是Riley，第四次是Wes和Wayne一起，第五……

你說會不會是我自己記錯細節？不可能！誰黏著馬馬我從來不會記錯。

欸欸欸什麼叫我好護食？！

算了這不是重點。就算我記錯好了（但我還是要說，老子不可能記錯！），跟其他人比起來，Evan越來越瘦，一次比一次憔悴，這總不能也是我眼睛業障重吧？！

嘿！會不會他們那裡的時間也卡住了？所以他們才會一直在做同樣的行程？

至於Evan為什麼越來越瘦，越來越憔悴？很簡單：因為他晚上幾乎沒有睡。

我不知道他是不是又開始失眠，還是有什麼一定得整夜整夜不睡覺的狀況。不過我很確定他有心事，那個笨蛋吼，越是心裡有事，越用力裝沒事；他不講，別人就算看出來也不好逼問他。而且他裝沒事的功力，真的是吼，還蠻厲害的。要不是我太了解他了，搞不好也會被他忽悠過去。

夜裡，他那邊總是下大雨，他每次都呆站在霧茫茫的窗前，站上好久好久。

Evan的身影很模糊，可我知道那是他。

然而，他也看見我了嗎？隔著霧茫茫的窗玻璃，他能認出我嗎？

我不知道。

靠！我眼圈紅是因為過敏性鼻炎！才不是想哭！再吐槽我不講了！

那扇窗再次出現時，我幾乎是飛撲過去的。可這回卻不是潮濕玻璃的觸感。✕的，你沒猜錯，一樣是那種一頭撞上超大塊棉花糖，陷進去再被彈出來的狀況。

順帶一說，這奇怪的牆既不甜也咬不斷。

撞了好幾次都一樣。苦思良久後，我得出一個推測：

Evan不碰窗子，我就也碰不到。不知道是什麼原理，可能我們手掌同時貼在玻璃兩側時，才能打開什麼神秘通道。

麻煩的是Evan除了頭一回之外，再也不曾觸碰那扇在雨夜裡起霧的窗。他只是整夜整夜站在窗前發呆。有那麼幾次，他手都已經舉了起來，可遲疑許久之後他又垂下手，然後繼續站在窗前發呆。

已經那麼呆了還發呆……

你在想什麼呢Evan？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

我在想你，Ian。

不知道為什麼，明明是沒上過的通告，我卻總有一種很強烈的既視感。像我們兩個聊天總是一個梗玩到爛那樣，有時候我甚至覺得這一整天的行程就像是個已經被玩太多次的梗。

今天拍雜誌封面的時候，我在窗口看見你了。

我不知道那時為什麼我會抬頭看向那扇窗，鏡頭分明不在那個方向，也沒有任何人員或擺設在那裡──不算上你的話。總之在那個時間點，我不由自主地轉頭，朝那裡看去。

我看見你在窗外拼命對我揮手、喊叫。

我顧不得拍攝正在進行便衝向那扇窗，把大家都嚇了一跳。Wayne跟Wes過來問我怎麼回事，才一回頭，你便又消失了。

無法解釋，像是立體投影，可卻找不到任何投影裝置。最奇怪的是，我看見你時並不怎麼訝異，甚至──這麼說真的很奇怪，不過，某種程度上我甚至是預期你會出現在那裡的。這一切就像已經排練過許多次一般，既熟悉，又陌生。

結束工作回到家的時候明明還晴朗無雲，等我洗完澡出來，外面卻下起了大雨。下大雨的夜總讓我想起那回。一向什麼都事先整理好預備好的我那天卻忘了帶傘；一向忘東忘西的你，那天卻像變魔術一樣變出一把傘救了我。

現在回想起來，應當是那把傘拉近了我們的距離。

一切都是從那把傘開始。那麼，是不是當初我不接過傘，今天就不會有這些迷惑與傍偟？

窗玻璃起了霧，變得一片模糊。我想看清楚外頭的光景，卻不知怎地總是提不起勇氣將窗上的霧氣抹去。

而我甚至不知道我在害怕什麼，Ian。

【待續】


	7. Chapter 7

傾盆大雨讓我想起和Evan共撐一把粉紅色摺傘的那天。

那天行程很滿，晚上收工時還突然下起大雨。偏偏我剛好（又）讀了一大堆謾罵留言…說不在乎是假的，只是我不能影響其他人，只能盡力表現得若無其事。你們大概不知道，裝沒事真的很累。收拾完走出公司大門時，我已經快累趴了。一抬頭，卻看見Evan孤零零站在那裡，很無助的樣子。

那時Evan才歸隊不久，跟他還不熟。因為實在太累了，我一度想當作沒看到，直接回家──反正他一直都那麼完美，那麼強，不需要我這小屁孩的幫忙吧？

然而猶豫了兩秒，我最終還是走過去，拍了拍他肩膀。

那是我第一次在他臉上看見慌亂。

其實我本來緊張得要命──說出來也不怕你們笑。我那時可是在心裡偷偷把他當偶像崇拜著──不過看見他慌亂的神情（雖然只是一閃而過），我忽然就不緊張了。

我打開背包翻了一會兒，翻出一把摺傘。他的表情從困惑到懷疑，最後大為驚奇，好像看我表演了一場魔術秀，就差沒鼓掌了（眼神死）。

「沒想到你居然有傘。」Evan說道。

一定是被Wayne傳染了，我竟然想都沒想就直接回了個白眼。媽呀我居然對我的偶像翻白眼！翻都翻了，也沒辦法讀檔跳回上一刻。我只能心虛地補一句：「我們這裡常會突然下雨，在地人都隨身帶傘的。」

他認真聽著，點了點頭──似乎完全不介意那個白眼。

「還是粉紅色的。」

靠！他是不吐槽會死星人嗎？果然還是介意我翻白眼吧？早知道就不救他了。

深呼吸兩下後，我大人有大量決定不計較，於是撐開傘遞給他。

「一起？」兩個大男生撐是擠了點，但總比淋成落湯雞好。「你比較高，傘你撐。」

他楞了一秒，笑了。

「好。」

真不愧是Sunshine Nation選拔賽冠軍。他一笑，今天所有不開心的事忽然都無所謂了。

他笑起來真好看。

混熟了以後，我才知道他為什麼看起來那麼完美──因為這人超！Set！的！你們造我發現他其實跟我一樣幼稚、中二、梗又冷到爆的時候有多震驚嗎？說好的溫柔氣質暖男澈學長呢？！

不過，他笑起來真好看。

你易恩哥是講義氣的。即使馬馬他又老、又笨、又Set、又強迫症、又超兇、自拍又奇形怪狀，我也不會扔下他不管。

他那次在節目上說過，對我有很多好的感情──那時他中文真的好爛──我想我對他也一樣。

究竟是哪種好的感情？不知道，沒想過這個。反正不是壞的感情就好了吧？

…靠！你才中文爛，你全家都中文爛！哼！

馬馬看起來更瘦了。我很擔心他。他其實根本沒有看起來那麼完美無缺，就跟你們說他超Set的啊！都嘛硬撐的。欸我不是說他不強喔！（反正他聽不到）他很帥，很聰明，很厲害，可是他會硬把自己Set成更帥，更聰明，更厲害的樣子。

不用說那肯定很累的啊！太優秀好像也蠻可憐的。

他笑得越來越勉強，都沒有原來好看了…喂！Evan！馬馬！！

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

早上，我在床上醒來。

不對。

我根本不記得我是什麼時候上床睡覺的。

我分明記得自己整夜站在窗前，想著…想著……

想著…Ian？

Ian？Why？

算來在機場和他揮手道別還不到二十四小時，我卻覺得已經分別許久。前一夜睡著前的記憶似乎總是缺失的。

…總是？

我感到十分困惑。此時，我無意間在睡袍口袋裡摸到一張紙。同樣，我也不記得我什麼時候放進去的。那是一張隨手撕下的筆記簿紙，仔細對摺再對摺──是我的習慣；攤開來看，上面匆匆寫下的也是我的字跡──還是一樣，我不記得是什麼時候寫的，不過，時間地點都記在紙片上了：

２０✕✕/１２/２３  
１１：０２，〇〇 Photo & interview（３５Ｆ）. Saw Ian standing outside the window!!! Cannot hear him.  
２３：０７，heavy rain suddenly.  
０２：３０，still raining.  
０３：５９，still raining.

２０✕✕/１２/２３  
１１:０５，〇〇 Photo & interview （３５Ｆ）. Saw Ian running toward me outside the window…again!?  
２３：１０，heavy rain suddenly.  
０２：３０，still raining.  
０４：３０，still raining. 

２０✕✕/１２/２３  
０:５９，〇〇 Photo & interview（３５Ｆ）. Saw Ian standing outside the window…３rd time?  
２３：１７，heavy rain suddenly.  
０２：３０，still raining.  
０５：００，still raining.

我抓過手機，又對了手表，現在是早上六點，今天仍然是十二月二十三日。

我們被困在十二月二十三日了嗎？那Ian呢？顧不得一大清早，我撥了Ian的電話號碼。

沒有人接。

我不停地撥打，卻始終沒有人接。直到（第四次）受訪的中場休息，我迫不及待地看向那扇窗：Ian果然在那兒！我急忙起身，才邁出一步，眼前一黑，便什麼也不知道了。

【待續】


	8. Chapter 8

我是Ian。

Evan突然倒下去，把大伙都嚇壞了。幸好只是長時間睡眠不足，體力透支，暫時沒有大礙。醫生開了點鎮靜劑加進他的靜脈輸液，現在他已經睡著了。

今天Evan那邊的畫面並沒有像先前那樣，在其他人跟過來問他怎麼回事之際就消失。可能是因為馬馬沒來得及走過來就昏倒在地，大家都在關心他的狀況，沒人有空注意我這兒。

──這是我歸納出的第三件事：一旦有第二個人注意到我這兒就會斷訊，畫面就會消失。

你們表真的當我是笨蛋，我！超！聰！明！OK？

第四件事則是，我和Evan之間似乎是靠他身邊各式各樣透明的玻璃窗連接著。像現在，我就是從急診室裡某個檔案櫃的透明橱窗看著Evan的。他雖然睡著，但睡得並不安穩，不時皺眉，喃喃說著聽不清的夢囈。

Evan長得高，但骨架不大，於是一瘦整個人看起來都小了一號。這個笨蛋什麼都會，照顧別人很行，照顧自己卻一團糟…要是沒有我都不知道該怎麼辦！

啊…對吼，現在是真的沒有我了。

我忽然害怕了起來。

我不喜歡孤獨，我害怕只有自己一個人。可我更害怕馬馬像這樣把自己照顧得亂七八糟。很多粉絲都認為他什麼優雅啊、從容啊、白馬王子啊…但其實很多時候他只是假裝鎮定而已。他上台其實一樣會緊張害怕；他臨場反應其實不咋的；他個性其實很拘謹；他其實也有想哭的時候，可是他光會練習笑，結果只記得怎麼笑，卻把怎麼哭給忘了。

你們這些蠢貨，老以為我黏著Evan是在依賴他，我是在照顧他好不好！？

──好啦好啦也有讓他照…靠！是誰？！害我又斷訊了！！

特別的人？Evan嗎？

Evan當然是特別的。他對誰來講都很特別，不只對我──他就是一株奇葩嘛！怎麼不特別？我？我對他而言嗎？唉…我啊…應該沒什麼特別的吧…雖然我懂他的幽默，但我只是一個普通人。

（突然煩躁）

滾，別煩我。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

我是Evan。現在是十二月二十三日晚上十點三十分。根據我口袋裡的紙條，重新來過的時間點應該在凌晨五點至六點三十分之間。所以在再次重來之前必須打破這個循環。今天白天在醫院睡了一覺──睡得並不好，我夢見Ian伸出手向我求救，可我卻無能為力，我們被某種東西分隔開來，我看得見他，卻碰不到他。像我們最後一次在台上合唱《無名將》的時候那樣，伸出手卻碰不到對方。那時候我們倆玩得很開心，唱到最後還附贈一個抹脖子的動作，然後嘻嘻哈哈笑成一團。

現在才發現，一點都不好玩。

Ian的電話還是打不通。

今天後續的通告哥讓我不用參加，回去休息。所以天還沒黑我就回到家了。依照紙條上所寫的，晚點應該會下大雨。我於是又站在窗前，等著大雨降下。這時候沒有水氣凝結讓窗玻璃霧茫茫一片，我便把握機會，欣賞了一下窗外的夜景。

不對。

就算水氣讓一切變得霧茫茫，我記憶中窗外的夜景也不該是這樣的。

我承認我的記憶也許不大可信，理論上站在窗前看夜景的記憶都會因為被強制重新來過而被蓋掉。不過重複次數多了，印象即使模糊，也不是那麼容易抹去。

我一直以為只是路樹的剪影──和Ian神似的剪影，難道…真是Ian？

從那紙條看來，雖然這一夜重複了許多次，但我並不曾試著去看清窗外究竟是什麼。

為什麼？

我一點也不好奇…嗎？不想知道答案…嗎？

顯然不是。

那麼，為什麼我始終不去確認答案？

是什麼阻止了我？

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ 

在Evan的苦苦思索中，大雨像按照劇本一般如期降下，打濕窗外的一切。Evan面前的景物逐漸因為水氣凝結而慢慢模糊。

──並沒有什麼不同。就像給原本的景色覆蓋上一層模糊濾鏡而已。

真的是我記錯了嗎？Evan不禁懷疑起自己。

手機鈴聲突然響起。Evan手忙腳亂地找了好一會兒，才從掛在進門處衣帽架的大衣口袋裡翻出手機接通。

「Evan你沒事吧？現在覺得怎麼樣？」是團員們打來關心的電話。

「我很好，沒事。抱歉今天讓你們擔心了。」

「我們一開始還以為你在玩。」

「……」

「畢竟是你的梗嘛…我們不懂也是正常的，你不會介意吧？」

「嗯，沒關係的。」

「保重身體，粉絲可不喜歡弱不禁風的男偶像。」

「我知道。」

Evan跟大家又閒扯了幾句，一邊走回房間，掛斷電話後又走回窗前。

景物變了。

Evan猶豫了一會兒，像是下了很大的決心一般，果斷伸出手。原想抹去部分霧氣，看清窗外究竟有些什麼，不想手掌才貼上窗玻璃，那微潮而冰涼的觸感在下一瞬間竟被鮮活的溫度取代。

他的手被對方緊緊握住，十指相扣。

這是真的嗎？Evan嚇了一跳，正欲掙脫，眼角餘光瞄見那隻戴在腕間的表。於是再不遲疑，用盡全力一拉，將那手的主人拉了過來。那人也絲毫不客氣，顧不得自己還沒站穩，便急忙順勢將人緊緊摟住。

……

「喂…能不能先放開我？」Evan的耳朵一下子紅了。

「我快喘不過氣了。」Evan試圖交涉。

「易恩？」Ian不答，不但完全沒有鬆手的意思，甚至抱得更緊了。

「……」看來一時半會掙脫不了了。

Evan忽然想起那場齊之侃為蹇賓包紮腰際刀傷的戲，想起扮演蹇賓時的那些猶疑、試探、怯步和後悔。他一直以為那僅僅是自己揣摩出來的，純屬於蹇賓的情緒，和真正的自己絲毫無涉──或者說，他一直努力說服自己，那是為虛構角色蹇賓模擬出來的感情，只是這樣。

（跟真正的Evan本人不相干。不該是這樣的嗎？）

「你覺得這有可能嗎？蠢貨。」死抱著他不肯鬆手的Ian直接回嗆，聲音裡帶著濃濃的鼻音。

Evan一時竟無法反駁。

「Ian，你別科…」烏…Evan還沒能說完，就被Ian氣急敗壞地打斷了。

「你給我閉嘴！」Ian真的想罵人：你個憑實力單身的呆子，乖乖讓我抱一會兒會死？！

於是Evan不再說話，猶豫片刻，終於伸手回抱，然後輕輕地笑了。

【完】


	9. 【當真番外】表白

（整件事真的很奇妙啊……）

兩人交換完分別以來經歷的一切之後，同步在心中喟嘆道。

「雖然我猜時間會回復正常，順利進入十二月二十四日，但保險起見我還是做個記錄，然後等到天亮。」Evan一邊自言自語，一邊拿出那張紙開始記筆記。

「不行！你不准再熬夜。」Ian搶過那張紙瞄了一眼，全是英文，切！算了。又扔回給Evan。「都不成人形了，今天還昏倒，想猝死嗎？！不准不准！快寫完給我過來躺好睡覺。」

已經自行鑽進被窩裡的Ian裝出凶巴巴的樣子，拍了拍身側的床。

Evan沒理他，逕自轉身，低頭在桌前寫他的筆記。雖然看不見臉，但仍然可以看見他的耳朵正以肉眼可見的速度迅速變紅。

（可惡，想啃一口。）

Ian在心裡默默想像Evan被偷襲時驚慌失措的模樣，一個人捂著嘴偷笑。

笨蛋馬馬好慢……

「你寫什麼東西寫那麼久……」易睏易餓體質的Ian打了個大大的呵欠，有些不耐煩地催促道。

Evan終於放下筆，深吸一口氣，轉過身嚴肅地看著Ian緩緩開口：

「你，去睡客房。」

「為什麼？以前我們兩個不也常常擠一張床？才多久沒見，你就與我生分了……」Ian堅决表示，大冷天的要他離開好不容易變暖和的被窩是不可能的。

「…我有事要思考。」

「思考個頭！叫你睡覺不睡覺，一定要把你打昏才肯睡是不是？」

Evan看了看窩在自己床上的屁孩，喔不，他已經成長了許多，不能再叫他小屁孩了。爭辯對Evan而言太累人，於是Evan道了聲晚安，打算自己去睡客房。

「馬馬你去哪裡？」Ian急忙抓住Evan的手臂問道。

「去睡客房啊！」

「不能陪我喔……」

Ian決定使出他的必殺狗狗眼賣萌絕技。「至少今晚，你不要留我一個人好不好……」

看似與平常的賣萌賴皮無異，但Evan分辨得出，這孩子此刻是真的不安。想想也是，在那個奇怪的畸零時空中獨自被關了這麼久，換作誰都不想一個人待著。於是他一邊伸手揉亂Ian的頭髮，一邊爬上床──是的，又妥協了。

才閉上眼，Ian又說話了。

「Evan你睡著了沒？」

Evan無奈嘆氣。「還沒。」

「那我可以問你一個問題嗎？」本已躺平的Ian不知何故又坐起身，順道連剛躺平的Evan也被他硬拖了起來。

「你為什麼在窗玻璃上寫我的名字，又急忙擦掉？」

「我？有嗎？」

「忘了？你老人喔！？」

果然被瞪了。

被Evan一瞪，雖然沒什麼威嚇力，但Ian還是慫了。「對吼你每天大清早都reset……」

「…就第一個晚上，啊你一個人心事重重地在窗前站了好久，在玻璃上印了一個手掌印，發呆老半天才收回手，然後寫了Ｉ-Ａ-Ｎ，又生怕被發現似的趕緊抹掉。降很沒禮貌你造嗎？好像老子很不靠譜似的。我看你自己分明就搞不定，別硬撐了。講出來讓超強的易恩哥幫你。」

Ian說著，一手攬住Evan的肩膀。另一隻手握拳輕捶自己胸口，力圖表現出自己的靠譜。

「…可能只是沒收到你的訊息，有點在意…後來想到你這個人忘東忘西的，覺得自己想太多，就擦掉了…吧？我哪有什麼心事？」

「少傲嬌了。給你報平安我從來沒忘過好不好！你明明就有心事，要不然你不會畫笑臉的。」

「我畫了笑臉？」

「你畫了笑臉。」

相對無言。

許久。

「…我不記得了。」

Evan分明在裝死，但他不想說的事，怎麼逼他也不會說的。果然我對他而言還是太平凡，太普通，走不進他心裡……

…✕的。

重又躺下，閉上眼，Ian卻怎麼也睡不著。好不容易平復心情，開始累積睡意之際……

「Ian，你睡著了沒？」是Evan小心翼翼的聲音。

「幹嘛？」是Ian沒好氣的聲音。

「…為什麼是我？」為什麼透過玻璃窗看見的人是我？

「因為你奇葩。」還很不爽的Ian背對著Evan回答道。

「什麼是奇葩？」

「…這你都不知道？笨蛋！」Ian覺得自己總算扳回一城，得意地轉過身面對Evan。「奇葩就是很奇怪，很少見，很特別的意思。」

「所以…我是特別的？」Evan眼睛什麼時候這麼亮了？亮得Ian不禁瞇起眼。「對你而言？」

「對對…對啊！」

Ian答完就後悔了。本來只是要嗆他，沒想到因為Evan這死ＡＢＣ中文太爛，對話竟意外地曖昧起來。後知後覺地意識到這一點後，Ian的視線不禁尷尬地避開了Evan那雙漂亮的眼睛。Evan卻並不打算放過他似的，仍然眨也不眨地望著Ian。

「怎麼？有意見？」Ian裝出兇惡的樣子。

Evan搖搖頭，笑了。

該死！他一笑我血條都快清零了！

「你給我閉上眼睛趕快睡覺！」

為了解除尷尬，Ian乾脆伸手遮住Evan的眼睛。直到掌心感覺到Evan的長睫輕輕掃過，才觸電般收回手，迅速轉身背對Evan。

（媽呀我為什麼臉這麼燙！！澈學長根本有毒，差點淪陷！！）

Ian心有餘悸，在腦內瘋狂發彈幕。好不容易心臟終於不再狂跳，身後的呼吸聲也逐漸變得平穩悠長。Ian才小心地轉過身，靜靜偷看Evan的睡顏。

「✕的什麼差點，根本一早就淪陷了。」Ian自言自語。

終於明白自己的心思，Ian有些惆悵，又有些釋然──倒並不意外，彷彿一切本該如此。

想明白後，睏意也跟著襲來，Ian很快便睡著了。

確定Ian睡著之後，Evan再次睜開眼。

「淪陷…是什麼？」

可以的話，我們一起？

【完】

\--

【牙齒小姐蛀曰】

點的番外，我盡力了，請笑納。

不管喜歡或不喜歡都歡迎留言指教，我會虛心接受並認真回覆的。（九十度鞠躬）


End file.
